


teddy

by pearltiare



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, all lowercase, dialogue is barely there but kinda there but not really but sorta, fluffy !!, it’s just about the teddy bears, spaces in between punctuation, these bitches in love good for them, theyre the stars of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: the most overlooked thing about their relationship, that may have started it all, the bears that sakura and syaoran exchanged.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	teddy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone sry if the formatting is funky  
> i am so mf tired rn and i have a headache but we ballin

that day that syaoran li went back to hong kong, or rather before that, when he was at the airport, was the day everything changed. god, it seemed so simple from an outside perspective. you meet someone, you begin to take a liking to them, you fall in love, you confess, and there’s your happily ever after. well, unless they don’t return the feelings. then that’s another story. but that’s how it seemed, especially to young children like sakura and syaoran.

rika introduced the two to the legend from overseas, that if you made a teddy bear, named it after yourself, and gave it to the person you love the most, you’ll be together forever. that sounded so, so lovely and like such a dream. of course, syaoran was skeptical, but he kept his mouth shut, and figured he would give it a chance. that day in the airport, when they exchanged the plush toys, everything changed. everything.

it wasn’t easy, being in different countries for so long, even though they were neighboring countries. letters, text messages, and phone calls were nice, but they just couldn’t replace the feeling of getting to see someone face to face. to talk to them, and not have to wait for a response or worry about the signal cutting off. as much as syaoran wanted to come back to be with his beloved, it wasn’t something he was in control of.

”sakura, i promise, i’ll be back.”

sakura would groan on the other line, maybe pout a little.

”but until then, your bear is keeping me company,”

sakura would always smile and give a happy hum in response to that.

”and i hope that mine is doing the same for you. it’s not the same as being there in person, i know, but as long as we have those bears, a piece of each other is always with us.”

the syaoran that sakura dreamed about all those nights, and met in the fourth grade wasn’t that soft, loving or affectionate even in the slightest. he came off as cold, pessimistic, blunt, and many other negative things, but sakura knew that there was good in the boy. even if he didn’t show it, or didn’t want to admit it, she knew he had a kind heart. and by god, was sakura right.

the day syaoran came back to tomoeda was indescribable. sakura felt so happy, not even happy, delirious, excited, delighted, so so many more words to describe a wonderful, lighthearted and almost unreal feeling. she nearly talked kero’s ear off about syaoran, how excited she was to see him in school again, all the different places she wanted to go for dates, and so much more. kero gave some nods and ‘mhm’s in response, but he wasn’t actually listening to begin with. sakura should know better than to let the guardian use her laptop while she’s talking.

the aquarium, the libraries, the stressful but accomplishing adventures capturing clear cards. they all were so enjoyable to the young couple. they didn’t mind what they were doing, they could be in the middle of class, not even looking at each other, yet still be enjoying themselves due to the knowledge of the other’s presence. tomoyo snuck a few photos of them from time to time, god knows what she was planning on doing with those, and akiho was going on about how she wished to have something like them one day. 

yet, on every single date, every phone call, every letter and hand hold and forehead kiss and everything- it never got old. not even once. the teddy bears were sitting happily on the pair’s desks, which would warrant a smile from them both every time they saw them. syaoran wasn’t as open about it, though. the memories attached to those teddy bears, as embarrassing and awkward as they were, were something that neither sakura nor syaoran would ever let go of. sakura was sure to dust hers off, wash it gently with soap and water from time to time. syaoran never moved his bear or cleaned it, as he figured it wouldn’t be necessary. in his own words,

”if i wash it, the memories will wash away too.”

not to say that syaoran had poor hygiene practices. although meiling and his sisters would frequently tease him for being ‘smelly.’ familial love.

every late night conversation over text message would always be accompanied by a sleeping kero, and the teddy bears the couple had given each other.

sakura 💕🌸: syaoran

sakura 💕🌸: syaorannnnnnnn

sakura 💕🌸: syaoran did you fall asleep TwT

sakura 💕🌸: okkkk night ily hehehee

SYAORAN_LI: i was getting ready for bed, brushing my teeth and such, i’m sorry

sakura 💕🌸: i figured lol

sakura 💕🌸: i was just teasing <3

SYAORAN_LI: oh sorry. hard to tell

sakura 💕🌸: don’t worry abt it ♪(´ε｀) anyways !!

sakura 💕🌸: i have a question 4 u o(^▽^)

SYAORAN_LI: ?

sakura 💕🌸: sorry if it’s a little weird or like maybe a lot weird but

sakura 💕🌸: do u ever think about like... if our bears watch over our relationship

SYAORAN_LI: i mean, i wouldn’t be surprised. the legend said we’re supposed to be together forever, so there’s got to be something making sure of that.

sakura 🌸💕: do u think that the bears get lonely... or sad when we’re at school :(

SYAORAN_LI: i think they nap when we go to school. they have an odd sleep schedule.

sakura 🌸💕: hmm do u think that they get hungry and want to go to school themselves and have careers

SYAORAN_LI: sakura, i think it’s time you went to bed.

SYAORAN_LI: i’ll see you at school tomorrow. goodnight. i love you.

sakura 🌸💕: aww okay, i love you too (ﾉ)´∀｀(ヾ) goodnight !!!!

so many conversations like this, so much love to go around, and so many days that the couple would be absolutely delighted just to see each other’s faces. and all thanks to a legend that their classmate told them about, that syaoran wasn’t even sure was true. content and in love, unlikely circumstances, but a bright future ahead.


End file.
